Opposites Attract
by riding-the-wind
Summary: What happens when someone with a horrible past meets up with someone whose life has been completely normal? Do they love each other? Do they hate each other? Or do they feel both?


_I don't own Naruto much to my dismay_

_This story is about .... well I guess you'll find out._

_--_

It was the pathetic normalcy of her life that drew him to her. He didn't really know much about her parents, they were either simple citizens or low ranking shinobi. Either way, she never had the family troubles that Uchiha Sasuke had. No devastating family losses, no homicidal brothers, no strange rouge ninja after her body so they could survive longer. No, Haruno Sakura never had the problems he did.

Of course, that's why he scorned her love at first. How could someone who had never know that kind of tragedy, someone who only had petty problems, ever understand him enough to truly love him? The idea was silly. He knew the only reason she said she loved him before they became teammates was because he was popular-for some strange reason-and all the girls did. It was only after he had been with Orochimaru for some time that he realized the her silly devotion had turned to real love, and that his apathetic disposition towards her had turned to love as well. It wasn't neccesarily a true-love kind of thing, it was more of a comrade kind of love. Knowing they would take a hit for you, and realizing you would take one for them. Unfortunately for him, he realized too late. He was probably on the S-class criminal list by now, and she had an important position back home.

Then when she had come to kill him he realized he was wrong. She had come to kill him alone because she couldn't bear anyone else to do it. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand aside and watch a friend kill her teammate. So he barely dodged her blows and never attacked with anything that even had a chance of getting her. And when she yelled at him to fight for his life he just smiled, he didn't want to. The longer the fight dragged on the longer he could stare at her, the longer he could watch her strange pink hair swirl around those sharp green eyes, the longer he could watch her bash trees to splinters with an amount of grace and agility only she could manage. When she yelled again he noticed tears flying from her eyes and stopped dodging her attacks. He just watched as her fist came closer and closer to his face only to stop a hairs breath from his nose, then she fell to her knees and cried. He knelt in front of her, brushed the tears from her cheeks, and tried to comfort her as best he could.

He could tell the she didn't know why he was comforting her, but trying to help her was better than trying to hurt her. As he gathered her into a hug he heard a yell and a swirling sound behind him. Without thinking he grabbed her and dashed from his previous spot. Twirling around he saw a giant rasengan flying at him with Naruto behind it. He saw Naruto's eyes widen as he saw Sakura between Sasuke and the rasengan, and they both new Naruto couldn't stop it. Quickly Sasuke turned his back to the rasengan and tried to get out of the way, but it hit him in the back.

The next thing he knew he was in chains in what looked like a dungeon. As he staggered to his feet he noticed her sitting on the other side of the bars between him and freedom. As she explained how she, and all of team 7-not just the origional members-had tried to plead for his life. There was nothing they could do, the decision was up to the Hokage now. He just gave her a tiny smile and nodded. It didn't really matter to him anymore, he had saved her from the rasengan and from the burden of killing him. She would continue to live a normal life, well as normal a life as any ninja could.

Because really, that's what made her so special. In a world of mutilated families and terrible childhoods her hadn't been so bad. The pathetic normalcy of her childhood combined with the strength and grace of her years as a kunoichi was what attracted her to him. He had never had a good childhood, even when his family was alive, and even as a ninja he had never been as strong as her. Opposites really do attract.

--

_Okay the idea for this story started out good, then it just exploded a little. I don't really like how it turned out but oh well._


End file.
